goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band
Teddy starts a band with Skyler (the other girl), and they write a mean song about Spencer. Meanwhile, Gabe begins sleeping in Mrs. Dabney's extra room when he and PJ become tired of sharing. Amy takes advantange of a gym that offers free child care, so she can go to spa across the street. Episode Summary Teddy is struggling to recover after she discovered Spencer cheating with Skyler, resulting in their breakup. Meanwhile PJ and Gabe furiously argue about how they have to share a room, which is a burden due to the fact that PJ snores heavily, and Gabe screams in his sleep. Mrs. Dabney asks if one of the boys can help her sort out her son's old room. Gabe decides to move in secretly to Mrs. Dabney's spare room, without telling his parents. Ivy stages an intervention with Teddy, inviting Skyler over to the Duncan's home the girls are initially angry and hostile to each other, but eventually, talking it over benefits them, helping them get over Spencer. They discover that with Teddy's poem, and Skyler's music, they could write and perform a song about how much they hate Spencer and all the horrible stuff he did. Gabe enters his 'bedroom' to find PJ there already. They accidently end up sharing the room for a night, waking up to see Mrs. Dabney and Mr. Duncan watching them sleep. This causes Gabe to reluctantly move back in with PJ. Teddy, Skylar and Ivy film the music video, but just before Teddy can upload it, Spencer arrives at her front door, to apologize and beg her to come back. She can't forgive him, and refuses. This results in her not uploading the video, now she knows he realizes he was in the wrong. End Credits Gabe and PJ try to reclaim the 'cool bedroom', but find Charlie sitting with her toys on the water-bed. When Gabe said they could all share, Charlie throws a rubber ducky at the window, causing it to close and she says "Yay!". As Mrs. Dabney approaches the room, the boys duck behind the window, while Charlie hides in the bathroom. Mrs. Dabney, however, sees her cup, and Charlie comes out, giggling. Mrs. Dabney is surprisingly nice to her. Songs *''Two Timing Pig'' Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * International Premieres * Continuity * Allusions *This episode is a reference of The Beatles 1967 Album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". *In this episode, Teddy is shown sitting on the couch, clearly upset, and eating and watching television. The person on the television says "I will love you forever", causing Teddy to throw her food at the TV and yell "LIAR!". This is a reference to a similar scene in Legally Blonde, a 2001 American comedy film. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Samantha Boscarino as Skyler *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh Category:Episodes